Known roller type one-way clutches generally include an outer race, an inner race, a roller disposed in between the inner race and the outer race and adapted to transmit torque between an outer surface of the inner race and an inner surface of the outer race. Currently known roller type one-way clutches include springs for biasing the rollers. Roller type one-way clutches have previously been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,332; U.S. Pat. No. 8,448,767; U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,888; U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,453; U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,836; U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,011; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,273; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,400; U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,814; and Chinese Publication No. CN201013515Y. A roller type one-way clutch can be used with a permanently engaged starter. The one-way clutch can be located between a starter motor and a starter ring gear. The clutch can transfer drive torque from the starter motor to an engine. Current roller type clutch technology presents the problem of “kicking back”. When the engine stops, the engine can rotate backward for up to 45 degrees. Current roller type one-way clutches allow this motion to be transferred to the starter motor, causing damage to the starter motor. It would be desirable to reduce or eliminate kickback rotation through the clutch to reduce or prevent damage to the starter motor.